Bad Command
by mcatB
Summary: Deep Fried Mulder post ep for Kill Switch


Title: Bad Command

Author: Mady mailto:mbay@binghamton.edu 

Date: 02-26-98 

Rating: PG 

Spoilers: Kill Switch 

Summary: Deep Fried Mulder (Thanks Vickie!) 

Bad Command

Scully managed to get him to the car and sat him in the passenger seat. He was looking down at his hands. He was turning them over, flexing them, examining them. Scully did not miss his actions. 

"Mulder? Mulder? Talk to me. Are you okay?" 

He looked up. "Scully? Is it really you?" he asked, his eyes searching her face, needing validation. He reached for her face, cupped it tenderly in his hands, closed his eyes and smiled. 

"Yes, I'm here," she answered, placing her own hands over his. "You're safe now Mulder, you're safe." She then caressed his cheek, wiping away a tear. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked as she began a cursory exam, looking for lumps and bumps on his head and body. 

"I'm sore, but mostly tired. I just want to go to sleep," he said as he positioned himself in the seat, trying to get more comfortable. 

"I think you need to be checked out at the hospital, first," she said, getting up to go to the driver's side of the car. 

Mulder grabbed her arm. "No!" 

"Mulder you've just gotten God knows how much electricity jolted through your body!" she replied, ready for the usual argument. 

Mulder loosened his grip, then spoke softly, "Please, Scully, I'm fine. I'm just tired. I don't need to go to the hospital. Please." 

Scully saw fear in his eyes. Mulder hated hospitals, she knew. But he didn't fear them. She tried to think of a reason for his fear. 

"Please," he asked again. "Just a little nap in the car until daylight comes and we can check on the trailer. Please Scully." 

Scully looked into his eyes, saw the fear still in them. "Alright," she started, "but just for a little while. If I even THINK you skipped a heartbeat, you're going to the ER. Do I make myself clear?" she finished. 

The image of Scully kickboxing her way to him in the virtual hospital room came to mind. "As crystal, Scully, as crystal," he answered. 

She helped him recline the seat. "I'll be right back," she told him as she closed and locked the doors and took the keys. She headed for trailer site. 

'What the hell would make him so afraid?' she thought. Then she remembered the headset on him. The virtual reality visor. 'Scully? Is it really you?' Mulder's question haunted her, echoed. 'Oh, God. What did he see?' She closed her eyes, and bent her head, mournfully. 

She continued to the trailer site, or what was left of it. The flames were small. The snow had put a damper on the chance of it spreading to the nearby brush. She absently thought about calling the fire department. 'It's not worth it,' she thought. Number One, by the time they get here it'll be out. Number Two, any evidence she might hope to salvage would surely be destroyed by the firemen. She looked around for any sign that Esther got out, at the same time knowing she didn't even try. 

Scully finally returned to the car. She checked on Mulder. Still asleep, pulse, respiration and temperature all normal. She turned the car on and cranked the heat. She locked the doors, leaned back and closed her eyes. Mulder reached over and placed his hand on hers. Reassured that she was really there with him, he went back to sleep. 

A few hours later the sun came up. Mulder awoke with a start. The first thing he did was look at his hands and arms. Then he looked at Scully. She was already awake, watching him. 

"Good morning," she said with a smile. "How do you feel?" 

"Good morning, yourself," he said with a yawn. 

"You want to talk about it?" she asked, wondering about his hands and arms. 

"No," he paused, "not yet." 

"Okay," she said, squeezing his hand. "Ready to see what's left of the trailer?" 

"Yeah," he answered, getting out of the car. 

They walked through the snow to what was left of the trailer. They had found that everything was pretty much incinerated. 

"Well, Esther got to leave her body…" Scully remarked. 

Mulder was thinking about Esther and David Markham, wondering if they got to be true electrical impulses or not. He stumbled as they talked and walked. 

"Come on Mulder, let's go home," Scully said, grabbing his arm and guiding him back to the car. 

They drove back in silence, with Scully occasionally glancing at Mulder dozing in the passenger seat. When they reached Mulder's apartment it was early afternoon. Scully decided that she needed to keep a close eye on Mulder for the next few days. 

"Mulder, do you mind if I come up to use the little agent's room?" she asked. 

"Not at all," he answered. He knew what she was up to, and was glad to have her nearby. They entered his apartment and hung up their coats. As Scully headed to the bathroom (she really did have to go, too!) Mulder called out "Hey, you want some iced tea? " 

"Sounds great!" she answered, adding "How about some pizza, too?" 

"Okay" he answered back as took a couple of bottles of iced tea out of the refrigerator. He got a couple of ice cubes out of the freezer and put them in the glasses he'd gotten down from the cabinet. He then called for the pizza. Scully had returned from the bathroom and was walking through the living room. She noticed that Mulder's computer was on. The "You Have Mail" message was blinking. 

"Hey Mulder, you got some e-mail," she called to him. 

He was pouring the iced tea, now. "Open it up for me, will you?" he called. 

"What's your password this week?" she asked. 

He hesitated. "Well?" she asked. 

He looked down, and then, almost shyly looked at her and said "Dana." 

Scully was quite amused, and her face showed it, half smiling and half smirking. She turned back to the computer and typed in her first name. A list of about a dozen messages came up. Mulder started to bring the glasses over to the coffee table. Scully was scanning the list for anybody she knew. She saw one and rolled her eyes, disgustedly, wondering if he had a cyberporn pen pal. 

"Nurse Nancy, Mulder?" she said. But as she turned around to face Mulder she saw him stop in his tracks, glasses of iced tea forgotten as they crashed to the floor. 

"Mulder?" she asked, as he was slowly backing away from her and the computer. She saw the fear in his eyes again. "Mulder, what is it?" 

"Turn it off," he whispered. He was backed against the wall, now. "Turn it off. Please," he begged. 

But Scully wanted answers. She went back to the computer, to open the message. 

"No!" Mulder screamed. But it was too late, she had already clicked on the message. 

On the screen was a video. It was Nurse Nancy, that buxom blonde bimbo that would haunt Mulder forever. "Now, Fox," she said with a pout, "you were VERY naughty. You need to be punished," she finished. 

"Cyberporn Mulder? Come on-" Scully started. 

"No!" Mulder was panicking. All the visions of his arms being cut off, of being suffocated and the memories of the pain had come back in a rush. 

"Trash it!" he yelled. "Trash it now!" 

Scully looked at Mulder. 'My God, he's terrified,' thought Scully. She tried to trash the message. It didn't work. 

"Uh, uh, uh, Fox," Nurse Nancy tsked, wagging her finger. 

Then an image of Scully came onto the screen. That got Scully's attention and interest back. She watched wide eyed and open mouthed as her image jumped and twirled around in mid air, her foot coming toward the front of the screen. As it made "contact" with the screen, Mulder's computer blew up.  


Bad Command Part Two

Scully came to a few minutes after the explosion. Mulder had somehow shoved her away from the computer before it blew up. She put a hand up on the couch and eased herself up with a groan. 

"Mulder? Mulder?" she called as she made her way over toward the smoldering bits of plastic that used to be Mulder's computer. "Oh, God, Mulder?" she gasped. She found him on the floor, blood covering his face, arms and chest. Apparently he was right in front of the computer when it exploded. She felt for a pulse, found a weak one. She went to the phone and dialed 911. "I need an ambulance, please," she told the operator. 

The 911 operator confirmed the address with Scully. "Yes, ma'am, an ambulance has already been dispatched. We've already received the call," the woman continued. 

"What? Who called?" Scully asked, incredulous. 

"A Mr. Fox Mulder, from the same phone you're calling from, ma'am," the dispatcher answered. 

"But-" Scully started, definitely confused now, but a moan from Mulder took her attention away. She hung up the phone and went to his side. "Mulder, I'm here. It's alright, an ambulance is on the way," she soothed. But he didn't hear her. 

She started to assess his injuries. His face had several cuts, with glass from the computer monitor sticking out of one nasty one on his left eye. His chest and arms had similar cuts with glass and plastic debris and had some minor burns covering them as well. She grabbed some kitchen towels and dabbed at some of the cuts without visible glass or plastic sticking out of them. She'd leave those to the ER staff when they got there. 

Mulder was moaning and starting to thrash about, probably reacting to the pain as Scully touched his injuries. 

"Sssh, Mulder, it's alright, calm down," she soothed. "I'm here and help's on the way," she continued as she tried to brush some of the glass and plastic out of his hair. 

She was startled by the knock on the door as the paramedics arrived. She went to the door and let them into the apartment. The tall blonde paramedic, who looked like he was only eighteen asked Scully what happened. 

"His computer blew up. He was right in front of it," she answered. "Most of the cuts seem to be superficial, but they've got glass and plastic imbedded in them," she offered as they started their primary exam of Mulder. 

The other paramedic, a short woman, probably in her forties started taking his vital signs. "They look good so far, Bill," she told her partner. 

"Alright, let's start to bandage him up then," he answered her as he was cutting away Mulder's clothing. The two went about lightly wrapping Mulder's wounds, being careful of the jagged glass and plastic pieces. They started an IV and placed an oxygen mask on him as well, before placing him on the stretcher.  
Scully watched as they covered him with a blanket and strapped him down to the stretcher. She grabbed her coat as she followed them out the door and down the hall to the elevator. 

"I'd like to ride along with him, please," she asked. 

"Sure, up front," Bill answered her as he and his partner loaded Mulder into the back of the ambulance. 

The woman paramedic called the hospital ER on the ambulance's radio and let them know what Mulder's injuries and condition were. 

About halfway to the hospital Mulder started coming to. He knew he was alive, it hurt too much to be otherwise. He tried to open his eyes, but found he couldn't. 

"Scully?" he moaned under the oxygen mask. 

"Scully?" he called again. 

He tried to touch his eyes, to find out why they weren't working for him. That's when he found out that he couldn't move his arms. Mulder panicked. He was fighting the straps on the stretcher, trying to get loose. 

"Scully!!!" he screamed. 

"Mr. Mulder, it's alright. You've been injured. You're in an ambulance. We're taking you to the hospital," Bill soothed in his best "let's calm the patient down" voice. Unfortunately, that's the last tone of voice Mulder wanted to hear. 

"No! Scully! Don't let them!" he continued to scream. "They'll take my arms! Scully!" Mulder was thrashing now, despite being well strapped down to the stretcher. 

Scully heard his screaming. She started crawling through the small opening to the back of the ambulance. 

"Mulder! It's alright! I'm right here!" she called to him. "You've got to calm down and lay still, please Mulder," she continued as she got next to him. 

"Scuuulllyyy!!!!" he screamed again, not hearing Scully's words. 

"Marley, you better call for a valium order," Bill called to his partner, fighting to be heard over Mulder's screams. 

The woman nodded and picked up the radio again. Scully had continued to talk to Mulder, now in soft, soothing tones as she stroked his hair gently. 

Something must have changed in Mulder's mind. He started repeating, almost chanting "This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real," over and over again. Then he started screaming for Scully again. Marley had gotten the order for the sedative and injected a small dose into Mulder's IV's port. Soon Mulder was quiet again, and Scully, Marley and Bill all sighed in relief. 

"What was all that about?" asked Marley, looking at Scully. 

Scully didn't know what to tell this woman, or IF she should tell her. Then she realized that if she wanted Mulder out of this in one piece, she'd have to tell at least part of what happened to the medical staff. 

"We're FBI agents," she started. "He was held captive last night, and was restrained," she finished, sadly. 

The two paramedics didn't know what to say, so they kept silent for the rest of the ride to the ER. When they did arrive at the ER, members of the trauma team were waiting for them. They took Mulder to an exam room and started doing the preliminaries, taking vital signs and removing some of the bandaging. Scully overheard one of the nursing staff tell the doctor that an eye specialist was on the way. That same nurse came over to Scully. 

"Ma'am, you're going to have to leave now," she told Scully, pointing to the door. Scully did not budge. She was about to be physically removed when she grabbed the doctor's sleeve. 

"Look, Doctor...," she paused to read his name badge. "Doctor Werner. Please, listen to me for a minute," she said, softly now as she got her badge out. "Mulder and I are FBI agents. Last night he was held captive and restrained. I believe he was also subjected to some sort of visual stimuli," she continued. "That's why he reacted the way he did in the ambulance." She paused now to make sure she had the doctor's full attention. "He'll do it again," she said flatly. "Especially if I'm not there to anchor him," she finished. 

The doctor thought about Scully's words for a minute and more importantly caught her body language. The sight of the gun on her hip didn't go unnoticed either. 

"Okay, but stay out of our way," he said as he walked away. 

Scully nodded and went to stand near the back wall. She watched as the trauma team cleaned out the wounds on Mulder's arms and chest, removing the glass and plastic debris. A short time later a tall blonde woman entered the room. 

"Hi, Nicole," Dr. Werner acknowledged her as she came in. 

"What've you got Bret?" she asked as she gloved up and approached Mulder. 

"His computer blew up. Glass and plastic debris, possibly some in his eyes. We decided not to unwrap him until you got here," he answered her. 

"Any pictures yet?" she asked as she cut off the bandage around Mulder's eyes. 

"We were waiting for you. Also, he's been sedated. Apparently he was combative in the ambulance," Dr. Werner told the eye specialist. Dr. Werner looked at Scully then. "Agent Scully, this is Dr. Nicole George, she's our resident eye specialist," he said, introducing the women. Then he continued, "Agent Scully is with the FBI, as is her partner, Agent Mulder," he said pointing to Mulder. "She said the combativeness is due to some psychological trauma inflicted upon him last night," he finished. 

Dr. George looked at Scully, Mulder and Dr. Werner in turn as she heard Dr. Werner's last sentence. 

"Alright, might as well keep him sedated, then," she said after she pulled a large shard of glass from Mulder's left eyelid. "Let's get a CAT scan done, so I can see if there's anything under the lids," Dr. George continued. 

Dr. Werner walked over to Scully. "Agent Scully, Agent Mulder is well sedated. We need to get some more information from you about Agent Mulder for admissions," he told her. 

Scully took a deep breath as she watched Dr. George help wheel Mulder out of the room for his CAT scan. She just nodded her head to Dr. Werner and followed him out to the admissions desk. 

After a few minutes of filling out forms and signing her name a dozen times, Scully found her way to the waiting room. She slumped down into an old and well-worn chair. She was beginning to doze off when she heard herself being paged on the hospital intercom system. "Dana Scully to admissions, Dana Scully to admissions, please," it said. She made her way back to the admissions desk. 

"I'm Dana Scully. I was just paged," she told the woman there. 

"Yes, you have a phone call. You can pick up the phone over there, line 2," the woman told her. 

Scully went to the phone the woman indicated and pushed button number 2. 

"Scully," she said, wondering who knew where she was. 

"Now, agent Scully," a female voice sounding a little too much like Nurse Nancy's for Scully's comfort started, "didn't you know Fox is allergic to kitty cats?" 

"Who is this?" Scully questioned. But the line was dead. 

Scully tried to decipher the message. She knew Mulder wasn't allergic to cats, she'd seen him play with them when they've visited people's homes on cases. Then it dawned on her. 

"The CAT scan! Mulder!" she screamed to herself as she ran toward the radiology wing. 

As she neared the wing she heard shouting and had to push past other people also heading that way. She heard Dr. George shouting. "Get him out of there! Now!" she heard. Then, "Cut the power! Shut it down!"

"Mulder!" Scully yelled. 

She tried to get into the room, but Dr. Werner held her back. 

"What's happening?!" she demanded. "Let me in!" She was reaching for her gun. 

"Agent Scully! Please, there was a malfunction of some sort with the computer system," he tried to explain as calmly as possible. He was about to continue when a large electrical burst arced behind them, engulfing Mulder, who was still inside the CAT scan mechanism. 

"Mulder!!" Scully screamed.  


Bad Command Part Three 

"Somebody pull the plug!" Scully screamed as she pushed past Dr. Werner. 

The electrical arcs had subsided, but the staff was still very leery about approaching the CAT scan machine.  
Finally, Scully did it herself. Once done, she rushed to Mulder, still deep in the mechanism. He was shaking all over, small muscle spasms claiming him. Doctors' Werner and George quickly helped Scully pull Mulder out of the CAT scan machine. 

"Sc- Sc- Scully. Sc - Sc- Scully," Mulder murmured over and over, stuttering as he did. 

"I'm right here Mulder, I'm right here," she said as they got him onto a gurney. "What the hell happened?!" she asked to no one in particular. 

One of the radiology technicians spoke up. "I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened before. We didn't even turn the machine on," he said. 

"Yeah," another tech spoke up. "One minute I'm entering patient information onto the screen, the next minute everything goes nuts." 

Scully quickly asked Dr. Werner how Mulder was, before continuing her interrogation of the radiology staff. 

"It looks like some minor electrical burns. The spasms are probably a result of the electrical shocks as well. I'd like to get him hooked up to an EEG and an EKG as soon as possible, though," Dr. Werner told her. "Come on! Let's get him back to the ER, STAT!" he shouted to the nurses that had come to help. 

Scully nodded to him and returned to the radiology techs as they wheeled Mulder back to the emergency department. 

"Now, what do you mean by 'everything goes nuts'?" she asked. 

"That's just what I meant. I was ready to start the CAT scan when it started itself. All the commands got locked out. It was like it was possessed or something," she told Scully. 

"Then," the first tech broke in, "when we tried to get Mr. Mulder out of there, the sparks started flying. When we backed off, they stopped. It's like it KNEW we were coming," he said. 

Scully just looked at them, unconvinced that this machine "knew" they were coming. "Then what happened?" she asked. 

The first tech continued. "Then we saw the pictures." 

"What pictures?" 

"On our screens," he said, slowly. "On our screens, instead of seeing Mr. Mulder's insides, we saw pictures of a blonde nurse, a red headed woman, you, and then of Mr. Mulder, without arms," he said. "It was really weird," he concluded. 

Scully was at a loss, totally confused. Who the hell was this Nurse Nancy bimbo that kept popping up. 

"Alright, thanks," she told them. "If you can find out anything about what happened, let me know, please, let me know," she finished, handing them one of her business cards. 

She headed back to the ER and Mulder. She entered the exam room where Mulder had been before.   
She saw that he was now hooked up to a heart monitor and had new IV's added to the one he had already. 

"How is he?" she asked Dr. Werner. 

"Stable, for now. His electrolytes were quite off, but I think they should be settling back to normal soon," Dr. Werner answered, continuing, "a few more burns to add to the list. Considering his condition and the fact that we still haven't treated his eye injuries, we gave him another sedative." 

Scully nodded. "Look, I've got some phone calls to make. I'll be around. Let me know what you do with him," she said, then continued "I know this may sound weird, but please, just," she didn't know how to say this. "Can you keep him away from computers for a while?" 

Dr. Werner nodded and he and Dr. George went about further tests and treatments for Mulder. Scully went back to the admissions desk. She was going to use the phone to call the bureau to have that phone call traced. She was almost there when she heard her name called. 

"Agent Scully!" 

Scully turned around to see who had called her. There she saw the Lone Gunmen heading toward her. 

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, dumbfounded. "How did you know we were here?" 

"We got an e-mail from Esther. She told us to come here to help you. She said that Mulder was in danger and that you needed us to help," Frohike told her. 

"Frohike, Esther is dead," Scully said sadly. "She couldn't have sent you an e-mail," she finished. 

Langly stepped forward. "But here it is, she sent it 30 minutes ago," he said handing Scully the message. 

Scully read the e-mail, signed Invisigoth, instructing the Gunmen to go to the hospital to help Scully. It then gave instructions about a program to run on one of the hospital's computer. 

"What's going on Agent Scully?" Byers asked. 

Scully didn't know where to start, let alone whether or not to believe the story she was going to tell.  
'How could someone upload onto the Internet, and have consciousness?' she thought. 'Is the AI really trying to kill Mulder? Is it capable?' She didn't know what to do. And she wasn't thrilled about getting too close to a computer herself, either. 

"Okay, guys. Long story short," she said, leading them to the waiting room. 

After a few minutes of Scully's recap of the day's events, the Gunmen sat quietly. 

Langly spoke first. "Do you trust Esther?" he asked Scully. 

"What?" Scully asked, incredulous. 

"It seems like Esther is trying to help Mulder," Langly answered. 

"She's a step behind the AI, though," Frohike interjected. "She's the one who called 911. She e-mailed us and told us to come here personally, because the AI is finding out what she's doing." 

"Okay," Scully started. "IF I believe you and IF I believe that some computer is trying to kill Mulder, and IF I believe that Esther is alive as an Internet intelligence of some sort, then what do we do?" she finished. 

"That's where Esther's instructions come in handy," Byers spoke. 

"We think Esther gave us a virus to kill the AI," Frohike offered. 

Scully sighed. She looked up and caught sight of Mulder being wheeled toward the elevators. All bandages, tubes and wires. Dr. Werner approached her. She stood. 

"We're sending him up to ICU. Dr. George managed to examine his eyes. They'll be fine. The left has a minor scratch to the cornea, but it should heal without too much trouble. We're keeping them bandaged to protect them from further injury and discomfort," he told her. 

"Thanks. I'll be up there soon to be with him," Scully told him. 

After Dr. Werner left, Scully turned back to the Gunmen. 

"What do we have to do?" she asked, flatly. 

Scully and the Gunmen found their way to the Radiology wing. Scully was a little unnerved about going back there, but they needed a computer, and thought they could lure the AI there. One of the techs she had seen earlier approached. 

"Can I help you?" he asked. 

"We need to use the computer on this CAT scan machine," Scully told him. 

He was about to ask why, when Scully just held up her badge, and pointed to the gun on her hip. 

"My computer espionage team and I are investigating the incident. They will be checking the system for possible viruses," Scully thought up quickly. 

The tech just looked at the Gunmen, then at Scully, then at her gun and slowly said, "Sure." 

They entered the observation room and Frohike took the seat in front of the keyboard. 

"Give me the e-mail," he instructed, hand out. 

Byers handed it over. Frohike started typing in information about Mulder, as if he was going to have another CAT scan done. Then, just as before, "everything went nuts." The CAT scan machine turned on, and electrical bolts started arcing through around it. Scully watched in horror as the computer screens started showing the pictures the tech described. 

"It's baaack," Langly sang. 

Frohike then typed in some codes that Esther had sent them, unlocking the computer. 

"And now, for the piece de resistance," Frohike said with a bad French accent. He typed in two words: "BITE ME" 

Everything stopped. The power arcs, the CAT scan machine, the pictures on the computer screens. 

" I think that did it," Scully said, still a little unsure, though. 

The two techs they spoke with earlier came into the room cautiously. 

"Are you guys okay? What happened? What did you do? Was it a virus?" they asked without waiting for individual answers. 

Byers took the lead this time. "We did find a virus, but it was not in your system. Apparently it had something to do with Mr. Mulder. Entering his name into the system activated the sabotage program aimed toward him," he rattled off efficiently enough for the techs to believe without questioning him. 

Scully led them out and back to the waiting room. 

"Thanks guys. Mulder and I owe you one for this," she said and quickly added, "That doesn't mean a date, Frohike," when she saw his eyes light up. 

Frohike looked mildly disappointed. Byers and Langly gave him their usual "you'll never learn" looks. 

"Give Mulder our regards Agent Scully," Byers spoke for the three of them. 

"I will," she said and headed upstairs to the ICU. 

When she arrived at the ICU a nurse directed her to Mulder's bed after she first inquired about his condition. She approached slowly and sighed as she sat down in the chair next to him. The nurse had told her that so far the EEG and the EKG results were good. She told her that the sedatives and muscle relaxants given to him would probably keep him asleep for a good eight hours at least. So Scully sat and thought about the day's events. The pictures she saw on the CAT scan computer screen horrified her. She now thought she knew what Mulder had seen when he was held captive. She was beginning to understand his terror. 'I'd be scared of hospitals too if I thought Nurse Nancy was going to cut off my arms' she thought. 'God, please let this be over with. He can't take much more,' she finished before falling asleep in the chair. 

Scully awoke a few hours later to the sound of Mulder's voice. 

"Scully? Scully?" he called, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"I'm right here Mulder," she said, taking his hand gently into hers. 

His breathing became quicker as he became more awake. 

"Scully, I can't see you. Oh, God no," he said, with dread in his words. He began repeating "This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't" but Scully stopped him. 

"Mulder, listen," she said firmly as she placed her hands gently on his face, cupping his cheeks. "Mulder, it IS real. I AM here. You're safe now. You're not in the trailer anymore," she tried to soothe him with her words. She continued, "Mulder, your eye was injured when your computer blew up. That's why you can't see. They are bandaged up, but they'll be fine in a couple of days. Do you understand?" she asked. 

"Scully? How can I be sure? How can I tell if this is really real?" 

"By trusting me. By knowing that I'm the only one you can trust and I'm telling you that you are safe now, with me and that the AI can't hurt you anymore," she told him. 

He reached his hands up slowly, and gingerly, and placed them on top of Scully's and cried.

Three weeks later Mulder and Scully were in their office when they received a fax. Mulder picked it up and read it quickly before sitting back down heavily into his chair. 

"Mulder? What is it?" Scully asked going to his desk and picking up the fax to read it herself. 

She smiled as she put it down. On it was a message to the both of them:   
"Agents Mulder and Scully, I'm glad you're doing better these days. "Junior" is gone for good. I'm having a blast. Tell that cyber nerd friend Frohike of yours to "Bite Me" I'm sick of him trying to send me love letters on the net. Stay cool, especially you Mulder. Invisigoth."

END????? 


End file.
